This invention relates to a planter for the germination of seeds. More particularly, this invention relates to a planter kit containing within itself a container, transparent cover, and growing medium for the germination of seeds; and a display package therefor.
It has been found in the sale of seeds to be germinated indoors by household consumers that it is highly attractive to consumers to provide not only the seeds but also a complete planter kit including container, growing medium, plant nutrients and cover which are assembleable by the consumer to form an enclosed planter for the germination of seeds. This is particularly true in specialty situations wherein a relatively small number of specialty plant seeds are sold to consumers in stores which would not normally stock seeds, containers, growing medium, etc. as individual items. One example would be the sale in a grocery store of seeds for growing herbs and spices in the home. Another example would be the sale in a pet store of seeds for growing a catnip plant in the home. In these specialty situations in particular, a self-contained planter kit including everything needed to germinate the seeds and grow the seedlings is highly attractive to consumers.
It has been an objective of this invention to provide a planter kit which contains all of the component parts needed to assemble into a covered planter for germinating seeds and wherein the individual components are nested to provide a compact arrangement for packaging, transporting, storing, and displaying of the planter kit to consumers.
It has been a further objective of this invention to provide a self-contained planter kit wherein the seeds to be germinated are included in the growing medium.
It has been a further objective of this invention to provide a planter kit which is relatively inexpensive to produce and is assembleable into a planter which is disposable by the consumer after germination of the seeds, the element of disposability being a further attraction to consumers.
Still further, it has been an objective of this invention to provide a planter kit and package assembly for improved mounting and display of the planter kit.